A Wish For Change
by BluffBrant
Summary: While Naruto is reminiscing on how his life is never how he would like it to be, he relaxes him self near an odd well that miraculously survived the Kyuubi attack. The results of this action, however, are 'far' different than what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto Or InuYasha, and I am not making money off this.

I'm very sorry for not updating this story for a while. My muse seemed to want to go on vacation this summer and just got back. Now for this story, I just redid the first part of the story and made it longer. Now pleas review since they help me know if my stories good or not, and if you all like where it's heading. The time setting is during Episode 48, and i just left from there. I'll try not and strictly follow the episodes, but there will be a lot of similarities. Enough of this though, go read the story! Please.

**A Wish of Change**

**

* * *

**

**Another World, Chapter 1**

Naruto sighed as he looked down the well, where only darkness could be seen. Nothing really seemed to go his way in life it would seem. 'I shouldn't be surprised though. No matter how decent my life seems, there's always something wrong in it.'

Naruto stood, leaned over a square shaped, wooden well reminiscing about the recent event in his life. The well was placed in the middle of a clearing of tightly packed trees, save the narrow path directly behind Naruto's back. The clearing 'used' to be the property of a house owner near the outskirts of Konoha. That was before the Kyuubi attack, though. The wall section nearest was destroyed in said attack, along with the owner and his house. Although, the well remained alone and intact' with the owner deceased, his house was never rebuilt. It was a miracle that the well even survived the destruction; it wasn't exactly out of the way in the Kyuubi's path of destruction.

Naruto, however, was not concerned with any of this; instead, he was focused on the seemingly endless darkness of the well as if it would hold the answers to all his questions. Mainly 'why?' Why did he always have to have the short stick in life? Why did he never get what 'he' wanted, instead of what his precious people wanted? Why did he have to be selfless, and do what benefited others, instead of himself? Why didn't anyone, save very few, strive to see the real him, not his façade. All of these questions buzzed through his head as he continued to stare down the well, almost hypnotized.

He sighed again. Recently, he was denied the position of the Hokage's heir, and soon-to-be Hokage. Even after all he accomplished and id for 'his' village, they still couldn't see past the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki. He defeated Pein, Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and sound, and he even brought their 'precious' Uchiha back. He defended the village time after time, and only received temporary appreciation. The Uchiha sickened him greatly. No longer was he considered a friend, a brother, or even an acquaintance. The lengths Sasuke went through to complete his revenge was simply sickening to Naruto. At least most of the clan head in the council were on the same page as he was. Sasuke would never be a ninja again; his chakra sealed along with his Sharingan, made sure of that. He still may be skilled, but without his chakra or bloodline, a fresh Jounin could defeat him, maybe even a Chuunin.

Of course, Sakura completely hated Naruto for what happened to Sasuke. He didn't really care any more though. While he gave up on Sasuke, she held on to fake hope that the Uchiha would willingly come back after he completed his quest for revenge, and everything would be fine. Heh. He gave up such delusions when he defeated Pein and Sasuke joined the organization that was out to kill him and take over the world, all for his 'revenge'. His eyes were opened bit by bit until he saw the truth. He was so naïve to believe in Sasuke. He should have just killed him during their battle at the Valley of the End. Things would be _so_ much easier if he did.

Hell. The only good thing he had in life was his few friends and family. That included Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Kakashi, and the now deceased Jiriya. Even so, that simply wasn't enough to stop him from slowly being embraced by the darkness of loneliness. He constantly gave everything he had, and then some, but h never got the one thing he truly wanted out of life: A family. A true family; someone to love him for all he was and not what he wasn't, and someone to love and give all his heart to. Something seemingly simple, yet especially for him, it was the most elusive treasure he desired more than anything in the world. He was just so lonely, and no matter how hard he tried, it remained that way.

The faint sound of a 'plop' brought him out of his deep musings, and forced him back into reality. He looked down into the well confused as to what caused the sound. Suddenly another 'plop' echoed from the bottom of the well. His face felt wet and his eyes moist. He reached a hand to his face to discover the trails of tears on his face. Ah. That's what the sound was. There must be water in the well. Isn't that odd?

Another sigh. 'Sad. I'm crying over things I've never had and yet to gain, and probably never will.' Naruto slowly looked onto the clouds. 'I'm so tired. So very tired.' A sudden yawn escaped his mouth. Maybe in more way than one it would seem. He wiped the tear from his eyes with his forearm, and slowly sat down with his back against the flat wooden surface of the well. 'I just wish all of this would end. I don't want to be alone anymore. I wish all of this would change. I wish things could be different.' With that, Naruto closed his eyes, seeking sanctuary from the world in his dreams.

XXX

If, instead of going to dreams, Naruto went to his mindscape he would have seen a smirking Kyuubi. Although, this smirk was far different from the usual. Kyuubi liked the kid. He respected the kid. Even as a demon, Kyuubi respected his human jailer. Even after all the shit Naruto had been through, he still persevered over all the others. He still kept going, and never gave up. Kyuubi respected the kid for that. He would never admit this aloud of course. It seemed that over the years of Kyuubi became less and less….demonic. This was probably due to the fact that his jailer fully absorbed the demons powers; he was nothing but a powerless soul trapped within the mind of young man. Possibly, because the Kyuubi was so powerless, he became less arrogant, and malicious.

The almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune lay on his paws within cage he was currently sealed in by his jailer's father. '**This **_**has**_** to stop.'** Thought the demon. He may have grown slightly fond of his jailer, but this continuous moping and sulking was driving him up a fucking wall. Although, he couldn't really blame the kid. With his life experiences, it was amazing he wasn't completely broken already. Nevertheless, slowly, day by day, Naruto was falling apart, even if he didn't show it.

A rather strong pulse of energy forced the Kyuubi to come of out his thoughts. Another pulse. **'Hmm. It seems to be coming from that well. Odd, that's demonic energy I sense.' **Again another pulse of energy was being emitted by the well; only this time the energy seemed to pull upon his jailer's own demonic energy. Pulse by pulse the pull got stronger and stronger, until the Kyuubi thought they were going to be sucked into the well. **'What the hell is going on?' **The demon mused silently, furrowing his eyebrows in though. Even as a demon lord, he was completely clueless on what was happening.

XXX

Naruto was having a rather strange dream. Even for him. He was currently looking at a very similar well to the one he recalled falling asleep on. The clearing seemed similar too; the well was in a clearing surrounded by tightly packed trees and bushes. No one was in the clearing, and he could only faintly see birds and other small animals in the trees and sky. However, soon he saw what appeared to be a young woman slowly walking down a path towards well with her head down and her fists clenched; either she was sad or angry, he couldn't tell. She was average height, she had midnight black hair, and she had pale skin, and wore the strangest outfit he had ever seen. It consisted of a green skirt that reached right above her knees, a white Higurashi with a green-rimmed collar and a red ribbon end coming out of the bottom of the collar.

When she reached the well, she rested her clenched fist upon the rim of the well and leaned over until her head was directly above the center. It looked as if she was about jump into the well. He could now clearly see the crystal clearness of the teardrops dripping from her face, indicating she was sad and possibly angry too. However, none of this particularly caught his attention. He sensed a pulse of power coming from her or something she had. As the pulse became more frequent, the dream began to blur and he started to lose focus. He was waking up.

XXX

As Naruto woke up the first thing he saw was the sky, and the first thing he felt was the sensation of falling backwards. As the continued to fall he saw that he fell into the well and the opening was becoming smaller and smaller, with on of the wall of the well broken in where he fell.

"Ahhhh crap!" He screamed as he continued falling. He was about to try and stick to the wall with chakra, when he felt a great pull on his demonic chakra forcing him to fall faster and faster. Before he could react any further, there was a great flash of purple, and then his world went black.

XXX

Kagome had just given Miroku and Sango the medical supplies that were in her bag and was now on her way to the well so she could go back home. She tried her best to keep herself together and her emotions in check, but as she got closer to the well, she couldn't stop the sadness from overwhelming her. She clenched her fists as tear began to well up behind her eyes, trying her hardest to keep them from escaping.

'Why am I feeling like this? Why does it hurt so much?' She asked herself. 'Why did this have to happen to me?' The tears she tried so hard to keep at bay were now flowing freely down her face. She was now hunched over the well that would take her back to her normal life. She just wanted to forget everything that happened between her and Inuyasha. She now knew that he loved and always would love Kikyo, and that she would never be the one in his heart. Still…she couldn't stop herself from wanted to be with him. 'Maybe I'm just being naïve. How could someone like me, be with someone like him considering how separated we are?' She thought glumly. She knew she could never compete with Kikyo. She just wanted the pain to go away. Even if someone has to help take it away.

A great flash of purple almost gave her a heart attack, and before she could even react, she was on the ground with something or someone on top of her. She did the only thing that came to mind at the moment. She screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" She let out a loud scream and tried to push whatever was on her off. She succeeded and immediately scurried away, her breath coming in short gasps. Once her breathing was somewhat calmed she looked at what came out of the well. Her eyes widened when she saw that a young man was lying on the ground in front of the well, seemingly unconscious.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" She heard Miroku yell and looked behind her to see him, Sango, Kirara and Shippo running toward her. She stood up, brushed the tears away from her face and backed away from the unconscious man toward the quickly approaching group.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked as she arrived next to her.

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice, and pointed toward the person on the ground near the well. All looked at the man lying on the ground. All they could really see was his hair and clothing since he was face down on the ground. What they could see was that he had long spiky blond hair that stuck out in all directions that would probably almost reach his shoulders. The next was his clothing that looked somewhat like Sango's armor. He had white armor that held to him like a second skin and was held up by two straps that went around each shoulder. They could see that he had a black tank top beneath the armor too. He also had a sleeve on each of his forearms with armor covering them. He has baggy black cargo pants with whit bandages that went around his right thigh and on each ankle. In addition, on the bandaged thigh was a satchel that looked as if it was filled with knives. Overall, he looked rather strange to the group.

"Who is that, Kagome?" Miroku asked quietly, not wanting to wake their guest up.

Kagome shook her head as she answered. "I-I don't know. I was about to go through the well when there was a flash of light and the next thing I knew he was laying on top of me unconscious." She said quietly, freaked out by what just happened. Miroku hummed thoughtfully, then nodded and began to walk towards the figure.

"Miroku, what are you doing." Sango asked cautiously. She was very curious of this figure. He looked very much like a ninja.

"I'm just seeing if he is ok or not." When he was close enough, he took his staff and poked the figure in the back. He didn't get a response, so he poke a few more times, still getting nothing. He hummed once more before speaking. "I think we should take him back to Kaede and see if he is ok."

Sango looked at Miroku as if he had grown a second head. "You want us to bring him back to the village and see if he's ok? Why? We don't even know who he is, let alone if he's friendly or not."

Miroku shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, what's the worst that could happen? Even if he isn't friendly, we could easily restrain him before he even wakes up, so he couldn't be all that dangerous.

Sango was about to reply, but was cut off by Kagome first. "I agree with Miroku. We should at least see if he's ok." Kagome said quietly, not sure why she said that. She just got this…feeling from the figure that she couldn't describe. It was like some sort of connection she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Sango gave Kagome and Miroku both a skeptical look. "Well…alright, I guess." She sighed. "You're right, what's the worst that could happen?" What none of them knew was that they were dealing with Naruto, and anything could go wrong with him. The other nodded and set to putting the man on Kirara's back so they could go back to the village.

XXX

Naruto woke the sound of people talking near him. He blearily opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He looked straight up to see a roof made of wood. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and noticed that he was in a log cabin. A small log cabin, very small log cabin. He heard the voices again and it sounded like they were at the opposite side of the cabin nearest his feet, so he wouldn't be able to see them unless he got up. He attempted to move, but quickly discovered that he was strapped down the floor. He raised an eyebrow. The restraints that held him could easily be broken.

"Who do you think he is?" He heard a female voice that was filled with curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but I think he might be a ninja." Another female voice answered.

He nodded to himself; she was spot on. Although, it wasn't exactly hard to figure that out, due to his attire and throwing knives. Speaking of kunai. He didn't feel them on his right thigh. Understandable; it isn't smart to let your prisoner keep their weapons.

"It would seem…that our guest has woken up." A male voice spoke out.

The next thing he knew he had two women's and one man's face hovered over his face. The first thing he noticed was the women he saw in his dream. He was simply mesmerized. Her black hair hung around her face with some of it tucked behind her ears. Her bright curious chocolate brown eyes stared into his and her beautiful pale face held an interested expression. He had to force himself to take a breath as he looked upon her. 'She's beautiful.' He thought, his mind thinking of nothing else. He reluctantly moved his gaze to the other two. The other women looked strikingly similar to the first, but she was missing…something that the other women had. He didn't know what though. She had armor on that was somewhat similar to his, but covered her entire body unlike his. The last was a man was young and also had brown eyes and was in what looked to him like a monk's robe.

"Um…hi?" Naruto said lamely. The man and the armored women's eyebrows rose at this. The other woman was different though. Go figure.

"Are you alright mister?" Kagome asked with genuine concern in her voice. She wasn't completely sure why she _was_ so concerned, but she couldn't help herself. She felt an urge be concerned for the mysterious man. 'He is pretty cute though.' She thought to herself as a small blush appeared on her face.

Naruto had to force himself not to stare at Kagome's face when she asked him that. It did make him chuckle though. "Heh Heh. I'm fine, but please don't call me mister. It makes me feel old." Naruto said as he smiled up at the three faces. He moved to get up, but forgot that he was restrained from doing so, forcing him to lie back down. "Umm…could you possibly untie me please?"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku all looked at each other then down to Naruto. All three finally sat down, moving their faces away from Naruto's.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Miroku started. "Unfortunately, we do not know of your intentions, so it would not be smart on our part to free you." Throughout this, he kept his eyes closed and his head tilted downwards with his hand on his chin in a thoughtful expression.

Naruto sighed; this was just troublesome. "So…what would I have to do in order to be freed, hmm?" Naruto asked in a somewhat exasperated tone. He wasn't having the best of times right now. First, he went to sleep against a well, then he fell down said well and then…'Wait. What _did_ happen after that?' Naruto blinked. He had no fucking clue what happened after that. 'Uh…memory's turning up blank.' He looked at the three that were holding him captive and noticed that the male was speaking, but he wasn't really paying attention. "Listen. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but would you mind telling me where I am?" Miroku stopped speaking and, along with Kagome and Sango, gave Naruto a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, not exactly sure what their captive meant.

Naruto closed his eyes and resisted the urge roll his eyes. "I mean, what country am I in? Fire? Wind? Water? Rock? Maybe even, Lighting?" This just seemed to confuse the others even more.

"You're in Japan mist-" Kagome half answered.

"I told you not to call me that." Naruto said while his eyebrow began to twitch.

"Okay, so then what's your name, so I don't _have_ to call you that?" Kagome said with an eye twitch of her own.

Naruto chuckled nervously. He didn't mean to not tell them his name. "Sorry bout that. My names, Uzumaki Naruto."

Kagome nodded. "Alright then. You're in Japan, Naruto." She didn't specify as to _when_ in Japan, but he didn't need to know that much.

Just hearing his name roll of her tongue sent shivers down his spine, for unknown reasons. However, he had other things to worry about that trivial thing such as that. Like, where the hell this 'Japan' was. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of it. Is it near the Elemental Nations?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the blonde's question. "I've never heard of the Elemental Nations before. Naruto, how did you end up here in the first place?" Kagome asked.

Naruto closed his eyes in though. "Well, the last thing I remember was falling down that well and…that's all. After that, I don't remember anything." He decided not to tell them of the strong pull on his demonic chakra. "There was one thing I remember though. When I fell down the well, right before I fell unconscious, there was a flash of purple light. That's the last thing I remember." Naruto looked up when he heard a gasp, and saw the Kagome's eyes were wide.

"Y-you can travel through the well?" Kagome asked in an utterly surprised voice.

"'Travel through the well'? What exactly does that mean?" Naruto asked completely confused by everything he was hearing. How can going to sleep lead to something so complicated? Sure, the chances are higher for him, but this was just ridiculous. "Listen. I was sleeping against a well where I live, woke up falling down that well and blacked out, and now I'm here." Naruto said getting a little frustrated by this entire thing.

Miroku looked to Kagome and then Sango before speaking. "That well…is very unique." Miroku started. Before he could continue, Naruto interrupted him…again.

"Unique." Naruto reiterated with a twitching eyebrow. Releasing a very small dose of KI, (Killing Intent for those who don't know. I'll be using this from meow on. I mean now on.-clears throat- On with the story.) Naruto began to lightly growl, reminding his three captors of Inuyasha. "Let me make this very clear for you." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes. "If you don't stop pussyfooting around the information that would be useful to me, I am going to take that staff of yours and shove it up your ass. Understand." Naruto finished with a louder, but still small growl. Miroku and Sango scooted away from Naruto a little bit, but Kagome stayed for whatever reason, even she didn't know.

Miroku put his hands before him in a placating manner. "Alright, alright. The well you supposedly came through has the power to transcend time itself. Kagome here…" He motioned towards the girl that was in Naruto's dreams. "Is actually not from this time, but the future."

"Miroku!" Sango almost yelled in an angry voice. She couldn't believe he would just give away that information to a complete stranger. Even if it wasn't that harmful to do so.

"What?" Miroku said in a defensive manner. "I like my staff, and would rather not have it shoved into me."

"Umm, guys?" Kagome said quietly. Miroku and Sango looked to see her pointing at Naruto, who was currently sitting up, free of his restraints. Miroku instantly took his staff and attempted to shove it towards Naruto's face in warning. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to easily grab the end of the staff before it hit his face.

Naruto's eyes were madly twitching by now. "If I wanted to kill you all, you would have been dead as soon as I woke up. And since you're not, then that means I don't wish to harm any of you." He took in a long breath to try to relax himself. "I just want to know…where I am." He said as slowly and clearly as he could and let go of the end of Miroku's staff. Miroku slowly took his staff away from Naruto and set it across his knees.

"And we told you, you're in Japan." Sango said cautiously. For some reason she did not doubt that he really could kill them all.

Before Naruto could reply, the flap that was supposed to be used a door parted way and three…things entered. The first was a tall seeming normal human male at first glance in a strange red, baggy hakama that had open slits in between his shoulder and elbow on each arm. He also had am old looking worn out sword tied to the left side of his hip. Upon closer inspection though, Naruto figured out that the man was_ not _normal. They blended in well to his long, flowing white hair, but if you looked close enough you would see two ears poking out on each side of his head. The strange thing was that they looked very much like dog-ears. Naruto easily sensed demonic energy coming from him, indicating he was a demon. The next was a small two tailed demon cat. She-Naruto could easily smell the difference between male and female-had light yellow fur with black stripes on each tail, black fur covered feet and the outlining of her ears were also black. She also had a thin diamond like mark on her forehead made of black fur. The last one forced Naruto to stop breathing for a moment. The last one was a small Kitsune in human form. He was a small child big round eyes and pointed ears, but they were in the same spot as a normal human, and he had normal human hands but his feet looked like a cross between paws and feet. To top it off, he had a single fluffy tan tail coming from behind him.

Naruto's jaw unhinged and he dumbly pointed at the three that were now standing in the doorway. "Demons." He simply stated.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Who the hell is he?"

Before anyone could reply Naruto simply stood up from the futon he was previously lying on, and began to walk toward the doorway, which was also where Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara were still standing. Now that Naruto was standing, they all could get a better look at him. The fist noticeable thing was that he was at least 4 inches taller than Inuyasha. His hair did hang down a bit above his shoulders and his hair stuck out in gravity defying ways. They all knew he was obviously muscular, but couldn't really tell that much as he was lying down before. It was now pretty clear that he was stronger than they each thought. He may have not been bodybuilder strong, but his arms were thick enough to show that you probably wouldn't want to arm-wrestle him.

Naruto stopped in front of Inuyasha, who was blocking the blonde from leaving through the doorway. "Move." Naruto said with narrowing eyes.

Inuyasha's already risen eyebrow rose a bit more. "Why would I want to do that?" He asked in his normal arrogant tone. The next instant Naruto grabbed the front of Inuyasha's hakama, shoved him the side of the doorway, and proceeded to walk out as if nothing happened.

"What just happened?" Shippo asked completely lost.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Sango asked in a worried voice, ignoring Shippo's question. Miroku nodded, but didn't say anything, instead getting up himself and walking toward the doorway. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded before getting up themselves and following Miroku. Soon the only ones left were a flabbergasted Inuyasha, a confused Shippo, and a cute Kirara, who was currently licking her paw.

"W-what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha yelled before quickly going after the rest.

With Shippo and Kirara the only ones left, they just looked at each other before Shippo shrugged and ran off after Inuyasha motioning for Kirara to follow. The neko looked down at her paw, then back at Shippo before running after the rest of the group.

XXX

Naruto grumble something incoherent as he walked down a worn path that would eventually lead to…somewhere. He wasn't quite sure where. He just needed to get away from those people before he started to go insane and start destroying things randomly. Although, I was quite hard to just leave the presence of the girl, Kagome. 'Kagome.' He mused. 'What a pretty name.' A small smile formed from his lips.

'**She was quite beautiful, even for a human that is.**'

Naruto stopped walking when he heard the voice of the Kyuubi. 'Oh, and where the hell have you been the whole time?' All he got in return was silence. 'You were sleeping, weren't you?' Naruto asked with a small sweat drop.

'**Not the **_**whole**_** time. Just up to when you starting talking about shoving something up someone's ass.**' He heard the Kyuubi chuckle. '**I think he believed you. I know that woman in the armor did.**'

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Ok, so if you were up at that point, then you sure as hell saw the three demons, correct?'

'**Demons? Hmm, let me see.**' Naruto's small sweat drop became a bit bigger. The Kyuubi wasn't awake; he just looked through Naruto's memory to see what happened. '**Hey, I resent that!**'

'Resent what? The fact, that you lied or the fact that you openly admitted it?' Naruto thought back blankly.

'…**Uh, both.**' The Kyuubi replied after a few seconds.

Naruto sighed. 'Well have you happened to come across the memory where there was a fox demon, a Kitsune and a neko in it?' Naruto asked patiently, or as patiently as he could, which wasn't much. He didn't hear anything for a little bit, and figured that the Kyuubi was still rummaging through his memories as if a raccoon would to a garbage can.

'**I am not a raccoon! How dare you even compare me to them!**' The Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head.

Naruto eye twitch returned. 'Will you please just look at the memory before I summon you with pink fur.' Naruto threatened. He knew that Kyuubi took it seriously when he heard a gasp.

'**You wouldn't!**' The Kyuubi yelled, horrified at the possibility.

'Kyuubi…' Naruto said in a warning tone.

'**Ok, ok! I'm looking.**' There was a pause. '**Hmm, let me see.**' Another pause. Twitching eyebrow. '**Well holy shit; there were a couple of demons. And I bet you didn't notice, but this entire forest just reeks of demonic energy, so it really shouldn't be surprising.**' The Kyuubi finished nonchalantly.

Naruto stopped once again and reached out his senses to see if the Kyuubi was right. His eyes widened; he could sense numerous demonic presences. The reason he didn't sense them earlier was because they were all so weak, and absolutely nothing compared to what he was used to when I came to demons.

'**Eh, don't worry about kid. Not a single demon here could even scratch you.**' Naruto heard the demon speak once again as if nothing was wrong. '**Although, I have to ask, where the hell are we?'** He asked curiously.

Naruto continued walking, keeping a close eye on his surroundings. Even if the Kyuubi was right about him being completely safe from all the weak demons. 'I don't have a fucking clue where I am. I tried asking those people, but all they said was that I'm in 'Japan'. Wherever that is. And that neither of them have ever heard of the Elemental Nations.' Naruto gave a tired sigh. 'You were awake when we fell down the well, weren't you?'

'**Well, yeah. Are you talking about that pull on you demonic chakra?**' Kyuubi asked, already sure of where his container was going with this.

'Mm hmm.' Naruto hummed in confirmation. 'Did you perhaps see the dream too?'

'…**No, I did not. Let me check real quick.**' Naruto groaned in exasperation. '**Hold on, hold on. Sheesh, don't get you panties in a bunch.**' Naruto resisted the urge to do something horrible and destructive at that moment. '**That **_**is**_** quite strange. That's probably the well you supposedly came out of too. I don't think that was a dream either. They did say that that well is unique, being a portal through time so it could be a portal between worlds. Maybe it is somehow connected to the well in our world, and it sensed your demonic energy and pulled you into this world. That would explain how you were given a glimpse of the other well here.**' The Kyuubi said, still seeming care free about the whole thing.

'Why are you so care free about this whole thing?' Naruto asked in an annoyed tone.

Naruto had the feeling the Kyuubi just did his version of shrugging his shoulders. '**Why should I be worried? You absorbed all of my powers and basically became the new Kyuubi. What the hell **_**is**_** there to be worried about? Besides, you hated your life in our world. Why is it so bad to be in another one filled with the same thing you were always thought of as.**' The Kyuubi didn't seem to take notice of Naruto stopping once more and his eyes widening in realization of what the Kyuubi just said. '**Hell, this could be good for you. Those humans back there didn't seem to afraid of demons, since there were three of them in that cabin.**'

Naruto's furrowed his eye brows in deep thought. 'Even so, I should probably find a way to get back-'

'**Why? Why do you need to get back to the world that has given you nothing but pain and taken everything you hold close. Why do you need to go back to a world full of people who see you as a monster and resent you, when instead you could be a part of a world that sees you as a monster and accepts you?**' The Kyuubi asked in a knowing tone. The kid actually had a chance here and he was risking throwing it all away.

'But…I don't belong here.' Naruto though solemnly.

This only caused Kyuubi to give a boomed laugh. '**Ha ha ha!' **The Kyuubi was literally rolling around in his cage at the audacity of what Naruto just said.

Naruto was getting very angry, very quickly. 'What! What's so damn funny!' Naruto yelled into his mind.

The Kyuubi gave a few more chuckles and wiped the tears from his eyes with a tail or two. '**Ha ha. And what makes you think that you belonged in our world. Listen Naruto. There is absolutely **_**no**_** way that you were brought here by mere chance. As much I hate to say it and you hear it, fate brought us here. For what reason, I haven't a clue. But, perhaps if we stay, you will find out. Hell, you might even get with that, Kagome chick. Again, couldn't have just been a chance that you **_**happened**_** to see her in a dream or vision, or whatever the hell that was.' **Kyuubi finished in a smug tone, knowing he was right and anything the kid said would just be denial.

Naruto tried to come up with something to say, but couldn't think of anything. He eventually sighed in resignation. 'Fine.' He paused to take in a long breath. 'Maybe it was…fated for me to come here.' God, how he hated that word. 'You still cant' just expect-' his thoughts were cut off by a menacing voice. Well, a somewhat menacing voice. Like that of a cat that could talk and just had its ball of yarn stolen.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Naruto looked over his shoulder, completely relaxed. The path that Naruto was walking on was narrow and lined with a tightly packed tree line on both sides, and would be quite easy for an traveler to be abducted by whatever was hidden within the forest. What Naruto saw made him raise an eye brow in surprise. A very, very large centipede began to crawl from under the under brush, its pincers clicking together at random intervals. It was had light yellow skin, and its underbelly was a grayish color. It had four bright red eyes on its forehead, all near each other. Its many legs were constantly moving as it moved somewhat out of the trees, showing Naruto that the demon must be large due to the fact that it was mostly still hidden inside the forest. "You should know better than be out are you own, foolish human." The centipede spoke in an arrogant tone.

'Do I honestly look like a simple traveler?' Naruto thought to himself.

'**Lesser demons aren't exactly the most observant beings in the world. Let alone intellectual.' **Kyuubi informed his host before laying on his paws to relax.

The demon suddenly growling, interrupted Naruto and Kyuubi. "Are you even paying attention to your imminent doom, you pest?" It hissed.

Naruto suddenly reached up and began picking in his ear with this pinky, taking his eyes off the demon, instead observing his now dirty pinky. "Not really. And I don't think a giant bug should be calling others pests. That's just my opinion though." Naruto finished shrugging his shoulders.

The demon growled once more before fully coming out of the trees and coiling itself in the middle of the path, revealing its lengthy body that looked to be at least 20 ft long. It raised its head and upper body, like a snake preparing to strike, only in this case it was big ass centipede.

"You should think twice before insulting your superiors worthless human!" The demon roared before lunging at great speeds towards Naruto. Naruto simply stood his ground not reacting at all to the rapidly approaching demon. Naruto simply jumped onto the branch that hung above him, right before the demon came in contact with him. A huge explosion of dust ensued the demon's impact with the ground.

"For a pathetic human I'm pretty fast aren't I?" Naruto deadpanned as he sat on the branch, looking downwards.

More growling sounded through the dust cloud that obscured the centipede's form. "You will die for that, low life." It hissed lowly before springing at Naruto, who just hopped to an adjacent branch, avoiding being cut in half by the demon's razor sharp pincers.

"If I had nickel for every time I've heard that…" Naruto muttered to himself as he watched the branch he was just on be torn apart quite viciously by the raging demon.

XXX

"So, does anyone mind telling me _why_ were going after this guy?" An annoyed Inuyasha asked as they ran towards where Naruto's scent lead them. Kagome was on Kirara with Sango and Shippo, and Inuyasha and Miroku were running on foot. It would seem Kagome hasn't exactly forgotten what Inuyasha did earlier or she would have been riding on Inuyasha's back.

"Because, Inuyasha, we just do." Miroku replied calmly.

"That didn't really answer my question you perverted monk." Inuyasha growled out.

"Both of you stop it!" Sango ordered, causing both to quiet down instantly. "We're going after him because he obviously doesn't know where he is since he's going further into this forest."

"Why the hell should we care what happens to him?" Inuyasha grumbled. He didn't forget how that guy grabbed and shoved him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said and looked to Inuyasha with a completely blank face. "Be quiet." She said I a deadly calm voice.

Inuyasha felt a chill run through his entire body at Kagome's tone of voice. "Y-yes, Kagome." He said in a frightened voice, afraid that she would make him sit again. That would women could be scary as hell if she wanted to be.

They were all surprised when a loud crash sounded through the forest.

Inuyasha growled and put one hand on his sword handle. "I smell a demon nearby."

Kagome gasped in realization. "B-but Naruto is nearby, isn't he?" The others looked at Kagome with quizzical expressions.

"Not to sound rude, but why is that a big deal?" Sango whispered to Kagome, who was behind her.

Kagome slightly blushed at what Sango was implying. "We can't just let a demon kill him. You said yourself, he doesn't know where he is."

Sango seemed a bit skeptical, but nodded her head in understanding anyway. "She's right. Lets go Kirara!" The giant demon cat gave a loud roar and increased her speed, with Inuyasha and Miroku doing the same.

XXX

Naruto hopped from branch to branch, dodging the predictable attacks of the giant bug. 'Seriously, I know Kyuubi said these guys aren't very observant, but this is just getting sad. I mean, this guy could easily take down an entire tree with those pincers, yet he continues to go for the branches instead. Albeit that wouldn't do much good either…but that's not the point.' Naruto thought to himself.

"You know, don't you think it would be smarter to for the tree trunks instead of the branches?" Naruto asked casually as he dodged another strike and avoided being crushed.

The demons roared in reply, but did as Naruto advised, which wasn't smart since you should never do what your enemy tell you to do. 'Stupid demons indeed.' Naruto though with a smirk.

"Stand STILL you coward!" The demon roared after shattering the trunk of the tree Naruto was just in.

"But that wouldn't be smart on my part, don't you think?" Naruto replied with a smile. This only seemed to infuriate the demon more, forcing it further into blind rage. Exactly what he wanted. Naruto continued hopping from branch to branch as the centipede went to felling each tree that Naruto occupied.

Naruto suddenly stopped as he sensed 5 presences heading his way. Familiar presences. He sighed as he jumped to another branch as the tree he was just in began to topple sideways. He began hopping towards the group that was heading his way. He eventually spotted them running down the narrow path pretty quickly, although the cat demon was a bit larger than he remember and had flames on her feet. The armored women also had, what looked like a giant boomer rang resting on her back.

'What a strange looking group.' Naruto thought off handedly. He heard another roar and looked behind him to see the demon seething in rage as its body was now trapped under a multitude of fallen trees. He chuckled to himself. 'Stupid demon.' He could clearly hear Kyuubi laughing his ass off. He picked up speed, intending on getting to the group before the demon freed itself from its own doing.

Naruto dropped down to the ground far enough away from the group so they wouldn't run into each other. Naruto stood still as Kirara, Inuyasha and Miroku skidded to a stop.

"You're alright." Kagome said relieved, although she didn't know why she was relieved. Everyone, even Naruto rose an eyebrow at her tone. Kagome blushed as everyone stared at her. "W-what?" She asked while looking downwards.

'**There may be hope yet. Look, she's already stuttering.' **Kyuubi said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Naruto said slowly with an amused grin on his face. "I'm alri-"

"You filthy HUMAN!" They all looked to see the centipede demon nearly free, and was glaring murderously at Naruto, who just blinked.

"Haven't you learned, or are you mentally slow too?" Naruto spoke as if he was talking to a child. The just made the demon more enraged, giving it the extra strength it needed to lift the last of the logs that were pinning it down, and charge towards its prey.

Naruto just stared at the charging demon with a bored look on his face. He heard the other preparing for a counter, but he just put his hand up in a calming manner. "Don't. You won't have to." Before anyone could reply or react the centipede demon was stopped dead in its tracks due to the massive log that was now stabbed through its head and staked into the ground. "See, I told you that you wouldn't have to do anything."

"How did you do that?" Asked a dumbfounded Miroku. He didn't see how a log of that size could have possible fallen straight down from the middle of the path.

"Hmm? Do what?" Naruto asked confused as to what the monk was talking about. He looked over his should to the fallen demon and then back to the monk.

"That." Miroku said as he pointed to the log that was embedded in the centipede's skull. "How did _that_ happen?"

Naruto looked back over his shoulder once more for a few seconds then back to Miroku. "You know, I'm not really sure." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. Everyone but him sweat dropped…even Kirara.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked, trying to forget about the random falling log for a moment.

Naruto nodded as he answered. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed before continuing. "Listen, I'm sorry about just walking out on you back there, but those three kind of just surprised me." Naruto said while pointing to Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. "I'm not really…used to being around demon so casually." He paused and then pointed to the log-impaled demon behind him. "He was different though." He was actually just telling a half-truth; the animals that inhabited the Forest of Death were just as big, if not bigger than that. They may not have been demons, but still.

"It's alright. It is rather uncommon for demons to be benevolent towards humans." Sango said with a small smile on her face. She did understand what he meant. She was a demon slayer after all.

Naruto smiled at the women's understanding. He then looked to Kagome. "Would you mind showing me the well that I came through please?" Naruto asked gently.

Kagome had to force herself not to blush as he said her name the way he did. It was so different to how Inuyasha said it, which was usually harsh or seemingly uncaring. She knew he didn't mean it to come off that way, but it was still nice to hear her name differently. "Sure." She said with a smile on her face.

"Great!" Naruto said cheerfully, glad that he actually might find out how in the hell he got to where he was.

'**You're not going to leave are you?' **Kyuubi asked, worried that his host still might not want to stay.

'…I'm not sure. You honestly can't just expect me to roll along with all this can you?'

'**Yes, I can.' **Kyuubi replied in a deadpan tone. **'We already went through this Naruto, and I'm not going to repeat my reasons either.'**

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi for a moment. "Alright…" Naruto paused and looked to the sky, which was now showing the beginning sign of dusk approaching. "Would you mind if I perhaps rested tonight with you guys?"

They all looked to each other, and Inuyasha was about to reply but Miroku purposely cut him off. "I don't see a problem with that. Do any of you?" Miroku asked, giving Inuyasha a warning glance. Said dog demon only grumbled to himself about, 'perverted monks'.

Naruto smiled widely at the group. "Thank you for your hospitality. I promise that I will try and get out your guys' hair as soon as I can." Naruto said still cheerful.

A low rumbling noise caused Naruto to spin around in surprise. The only thing that could have made that sound…The supposedly dead centipede demon let out a loud hiss and began to glow a purple aura that surrounded its entire being.

A sudden gasp drew his attention to Kagome. "It has a sacred jewel shard!" She yelled, pointing to where the centipede's head was.

The demon suddenly sprung from the ground, the log that was supposed to have killed it was tossed into the forest, and towered over the group. Slowly the demon began to change appearance. Its light yellow skin began to turn a sickly green and its grayish underbelly turned pitch black. Its pincers began to grow larger, and seemingly sharper. The centipede's legs grew larger as its body became longer and more bulky. Once the transformation was over, the purple aura seemed to be absorbed into the demon's body.

"You will suffer for what you have done to me, you pathetic flesh bag." The demon hissed in an actual menacing tone.

Naruto only smirked. "Is that so? Well, it looks like I might need a bigger log this time." He said cockily.

The demon roared in response, and lunged at Naruto at much greater speeds than before. Naruto quickly looked behind him, seeing the other have scattered, allowing him to dodge without putting them in danger. He jumped high in the air avoiding the demon's attack, and flipped halfway so that his feet would hit the branch he was aiming for.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to destroy you if you seek to harm the innocent." Naruto whispered to himself. He then extended his right arm held it there as if he was holding a weapon. In a brief flash of smoke, a sword appeared in his hand. The sword had a midnight blue sheath, and the hilt had dark blue, almost black wrappings that covered the steel gray handle. The guard was the most interesting thing though. It was a rectangular guard, but at each corner, the sides extended both ways and curved towards the point of the blade. (Sorry for the crappy ass description, but just think of a tic tack toe board with the middle space being the swords hilt and all of the edges slightly curving upwards.)

Naruto quickly grabbed the sheath with his free hand and unsheathed the blade, showing blade that looked normal at first glance, but at second glance, it would become obvious that the blade had a light blue tint to it, instead of the normal steel color. Just as quickly, he launched himself from the branch towards the demons head. He shot through the air like a bullet, moving far too fast for the centipede to possibly react in time, and shoved the blade into the demon skull all the way down to the hilt.

"Kibaku Kaze!" Naruto yelled as the demons skull suddenly exploded outwards from the sword's point of intrusion, brain matter and skull fragments shooting through the air in random directions. The demon's body fell to the ground lifelessly, although the occasional leg twitched a few times.

Through out all of this, the other were forced to scatter away from the demon's attack, but before any of them could even plan to do anything it was already over. All of their eyes widened at the immense speed of Naruto's attack and power. Hell, they really didn't have any idea of what happened until it was over!

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at where the demon's head used to be. On the ground was a shard of a pinkish jewel, and it glowed a dark tint of purple. He could easily sense demonic energy radiating from it. He easily pulled his sword from the ground it stabbed into, and picked the shard up with the point of his sword.

'What the hell is this thing, Kyuubi? I can sense demonic energy, but there's something else too.' Naruto asked, transfixed by the jewels aura of power. It seemed to reach out to him, wanting him to take that power for himself.

The Kyuubi observed the shard very closely, with furrowed eyebrows. He could feel the object pulling on Naruto's demonic energy. He could sense a turmoil of power within the jewel shard. One side was demonic and the other pure spiritual power. **'Naruto.' **Kyuubi said in a commanding voice. Naruto blinked a few times and shook his head, shaking off the feeling the jewel was giving him. **'Do **_**not**_** let this thing influence you.' **Kyuubi said sternly. **'Objects can never grant true power, and only corrupts those who believe differently. You know this more than most. You don't need power. Don't let his thing make you think otherwise.' **This thing was bad news. This, Kyuubi could tell.

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath, steeling himself, and resisting the urge the jewel was giving him. 'Thanks Kyuubi.' Naruto said gratefully. 'Where would I be without you?' He said on a lighter note.

'**That's a difficult question.' **Kyuubi started slowly. **'If I wasn't with you in the first place-'**

'Shut up.' Naruto said with a wistful smile. 'You and I both know that kind of thinking won't do any good.'

"Naruto!" Miroku yelled through the somewhat present dust cloud. "Are you alright?" He asked, as the rest of the group gathered by him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Naruto said as he waked towards them through the dust. Eventually he made it through the dust and to the group. He was holding his sword in front of him with the blunt edge of the blade near his stomach and the blade being parallel to the ground. On the flat of the blade rested the shard of the Sacred Jewel. "Will one of you please take this thing away from me?" Naruto asked pushing his blade towards the group. Inuyasha and Miroku were about to attack Naruto when he pushed his sword towards them, but stopped when the say the shard of the Sacred Jewel on it.

"The Sacred Jewel shard!" Kagome yelled as she jumped off Kirara and walked to Naruto. "I knew I sensed one." She muttered to herself as she inspected the shard. "Can…can I have it?" She asked, unsurely, drawing questioning looks from everyone.

Naruto gave her an amused smile, that forced her look down and hide her blush. "Of course. You seem to actually need it. I don't." Naruto said as he carefully pushed the sword closer to her. She tediously picked the jewel shard from the blade, and Naruto watched with amazement the dark purple aura of the jewel turn light pink. Also the urge to use the jewel for power disappeared. "What did you just do?" Naruto whispered, fascinated.

"I purified it. It was tainted by the demon's lust for power." Kagome whispered back, also looking at the jewel. "Amazing isn't it." Kagome asked, still whispering.

"It is." Naruto whispered back. Naruto looked up from the jewel and noticed that he and Kagome where both leaning down over his sword to look at the shard, and that there faces where very close to each other.

"Ahem." Inuyasha rudely cleared his throat, causing Kagome to realize what position she was in. This, 'Naruto' guy was annoying the hell out of.

Kagome blushed furiously and quickly backed away from Naruto and muttered a quick, 'Thank you'. Naruto only smiled at the young girl's embarrassment, further annoying Inuyasha.

"Alright! Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword, surprising the hell out of Naruto, although you couldn't really tell.

Naruto ignored Inuyasha's question, being too focused on the sword that was across him. "Cool sword. I have to ask though. How did it get so big?" Naruto asked curiously as he walked to the side of the sword and began tapping it at random points.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!" Sango yelled angrily. "He got us the sacred jewel shard and willing gave it to Kagome. You don't need to attack him."

Inuyasha sheathed his sword away from the prodding Naruto, grumbling angrily. "We could have gotten it ourselves." He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's not the point Inuyasha. Since he willingly helped us, that means he isn't our enemy." Hopefully, he silently added to himself. "And that also means that you shouldn't harm him."

Naruto simply waved all of them off. "It's fine. I understand where he's coming from. Well, not really…but whatever. No harm done, so it's cool." Naruto said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway, can I still rest at with you guys? It is getting kind of late, and I really don't want to deal with any late night demon prowlers."

They all looked at each other, and everyone except Inuyasha nodded.

"I don't see why not." Kagome said loud enough for all to hear. Seeing Inuyasha about to reply, she cut him off. "Do _you _see a problem with that Inuyasha?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto suddenly appeared next to Inuyasha. "If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut. Women can be the scariest thing in the world if you don't do what they want." Naruto whispered into his year. Inuyasha growled and pushed Naruto away from him.

"You didn't answer me Inuyasha. Do you see a problem." Kagome said in the same voice as earlier.

Inuyasha shakingly nodded his head. "N-no, no problem at all." Inuyasha stuttered in response, seriously afraid she would make him sit.

Naruto appeared by Inuyasha's side once more and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Ah…thanks man. I didn't know you cared." Naruto said with a fake sniffle, causing Kagome and Sango to giggle at his antics. This of course, just pissed Inuyasha anymore, but before he could do anything, Naruto just started walking back the way they all came. Naruto yawned in over exaggerated manner. He stopped though, when he realized the other weren't following him. "You guys coming?"

"We would…" Miroku started with a smile on his face. "But your going the wrong way." Kagome and Sango giggled and Shippo smiled to himself. Shippo wasn't exactly being talkative because he kept getting a feeling of familiarity with Naruto and was greatly confused and embarrassed by it. He was afraid of speaking to him for reasons he couldn't explain.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ha ha. Right." Naruto said and walked towards group that was now going the other way. A comfortable silence fell over the whole group as they made their way to the village.

"So…who am I bunking with? I'm all for co-ed arrangements." Naruto broke the silence with the rather perverted comment.

"NARUTO!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time, and began chasing a laughing Naruto down the path.

* * *

That was it. I know it was a lot longer than any other chapter I've ever written(Over 9500 words) and you shouldn't expect the rest to be quite this long. There might be a few, but the rest will be a bit shorter. Review please! I'm out.

Translation: Kibaku Kaze literally means Exploding Wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto or InuYasha, and I'm not making money off this.

Alright, here's the next chapter for, A Wish For Change. Reasons for late update include school, work, and many other things that come with being a senior in high school. Sorry for the lame excuses for not updating any of my stories lately, but I really have been busy with various things. I'll try my very best to update again, but I can not make any promises. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and end up reviewing.

**A Wish For Change**

**

* * *

**

**Trapped Or Freed?, Chapter 2**

Naruto frowned as he looked to the star filled night sky. Thoughts swirled around in his head, keeping him from rest. For the first time in a while, he was truly confused on what to do. Everything was just so…complicated. Why did shit like this always happen to him?

'Seriously, why in the hell can my life never be simple? No matter what, there's always something.' Naruto though bitterly.

'**Oh, quit your bitching.'** Kyuubi said abruptly, interrupting Naruto's own thoughts. **'Complicated isn't always bad. Sometimes, how you deal with something is what makes it good or not. You know that the solution to this situation is rather simple.'** Kyuubi paused for dramatic affect. '**Stay.'**

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'You know that isn't simple. There are many problems with that solution. First off, how in the hell can you expect me to just start from scratch in a completely different world, filled with people and other things that I know nothing about? Second off, knowing our luck, I'll probably end up getting involved in another war or something like that. At least in our world, it was somewhat peaceful and I was left alone.'

'**Alright,' **Kyuubi said before sighing. **'I can argue those points. The first one is rather easy. Naruto, you've had nothing but scratch your whole life, so it really shouldn't be difficult for you to do it now. As for not knowing about this world, why not just stay with this group. I'm sure they could explain this world to you. Plus, that Kagome was from another time, so they shouldn't be that surprised to discover you're not from this world. Technically, neither is she. Hell, there's some common ground between the two of you. That in and of itself should be enough for you to stay. Trust me, the best shot you got at happiness is in this world and not in ours. And for the second one…Naruto, you were born to protect. No matter what, you **_**protect.**_** Even when it's not your place, you protect. Even if those you are protecting don't deserve it, you protect. It's what you do. And from what we've seen in this world, there should be plenty of things to protect from.' **Kyuubi finished in an exasperated tone, tired of trying to convince Naruto of what the smart thing to do was.

Naruto didn't reply, and instead just kept his gaze on the night sky. Did he really have a better chance here?

'**Yes.' **Kyuubi answered Naruto's rhetorical question.

'Kyuubi…shut up and let me think.' Naruto thought with a tint of anger. Naruto closed his eyes and hung his head when he got no reply. He really didn't know what to make of this. He knew that it would probably be best to just leave, if he could that is. If he did stay, he didn't know what would come. At least in his world, what he got was expected and could be dealt with. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what would happen if he stayed. He did have to admit that he felt something whenever he looked at Kagome. 'Why else would I have dreamed about her.' Naruto thought with the smallest of smiles on his ace. 'And what about that jewel shard that she 'purified' as she called it. I wonder what all that was about.' Naruto suddenly yawned, evidence to lack of rest. 'Man, I'm too tired to think of this shit.'

With that thought, Naruto stood up and walked up the steps into the small cabin he was sharing with Miroku and Inuyasha, ready to get some rest before the following day.

XXX

Naruto hummed as soothing tune to himself as he leaned against a tree that provided the suitable shade that he wanted. Currently, he was waiting for the odd group of people he met the other day to get ready. For what, he hadn't a clue. The well he supposedly teleported through wasn't that far away; it would probably take 5 minutes at most to get there by walking at a calm pace. He _originally_ planned to just get out of the group's hair and just be on his way to back through the well and to his own world. The Kyuubi, however, would have none of that. No matter how much arguing or reasoning Naruto did, the Kyuubi refused to budge on the subject. So now…he honestly wasn't sure of what the plan was. He knew at least that he was going to travel to the well-which was only about a 5 minute walk-and see if it would work for him.

"Naruto?" A soft voice inquired. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see Kagome giving him an odd look.

'It would seem that she's ready.' Indeed, Kagome was the only one that was outside, and not inside one of the cabins still gathering their things. She had on the same clothes she did the night before, but now a large yellow backpack hung on her shoulders.. 'Odd. From what I've heard, and sometimes seen, of women, they usually take at least a bit longer than men do. Although, I've only actually seen it when I was twelve, so….' Naruto shook his head to rid of his thoughts. "Yes?" Naruto replied, curious as to what she wanted.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a voice that contained a hint of concern, though you'd be hard pressed to notice it.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the question. Naruto closed his eyes, and hummed in thought. "Considering everything that I've been through in the past two day," Naruto paused, opened his eyes, and looked back to Kagome. "not really." He finished bluntly. "I have been unexpectedly thrown into a completely different world than my own that I know absolutely nothing about, except that demons roaming around is pretty normal, and may be stuck here forever." Naruto took in a somewhat deep breath. "So yeah, I've had better days." He finished in tired tone. 'Not many, but still.' He added as an afterthought.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in obvious concern. "I'm sorry to hear that. You know, the same thing happened to me, so I probably know what you feel like. As Miroku said, I'm not even from this time, so this world was quite a surprise to me when I first came here. And didn't you say that _you_ are a demon?"

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. "Yes, I did say that, didn't I? Well…oh, how do say this? I'm a 'special case'." Naruto released a breath, and his face gained a more serious expression before continuing. "But I do not know if I can go back to my world yet, and from what I've heard, you are able to travel between this time and yours. I may be trapped here forever." Naruto spoke softly. "However, I do not know this yet, and will only find out by trying to travel through this well." Naruto spoke in a slightly cheerful tone this time.

Before Kagome could even form a reply, the rest of the group began walking towards where the two stood, which was at the edge of an intersection of dirt roads that each lead into various directions. Naruto observed the group and rose an eyebrow at the other female's change in clothes. Sango, instead of wearing her armor in clear view, had a kimono on that had dark pink and very light pink patterns on it, a green skirt, and pair of straw sandals. She still had the giant ass boomerang hung on her back though, which kind of ruined the peaceful look he supposed she was going for.

'Still pretty though.' Naruto thought offhandedly, before blushing ever so slightly, causing him to look back down and have his bangs overshadow his face to hide it. Luckily for Naruto, Sango didn't seem to notice.

"So, what are you planning on doing Naruto?" Miroku asked when he and the rest came to stop in front of Naruto and Kagome.

"Well, I want to go and see if I am able to travel through the well and back to my own world. It would be nice to know if I'm stuck here forever or not.." Naruto stated in a bored voice.

"I see." Miroku nodded in understanding. Before he could continue, Naruto cut him off.

"I can go on my own. As you saw yesterday, I can take care of myself. You don't need to escort me." Naruto said, trying his best to not sound like an ungrateful asshole. Even if he didn't really have anything to _be _grateful for.

"It's not far from here, so it really wouldn't be a problem for us." Sango said politely with a shrug of her shoulders. "Is it guys?" She asked, turning to the group.

All answered with a sure, or alright. Well except for Inuyasha, who only grumbled an incoherent response; he still didn't like Naruto that much apparently. Naruto, too tired and annoyed to argue, just sighed, nodded, and began to walk into the forest towards the well's location. The others, after some hesitance, soon followed behind him.

The group traveled in relative silence, only being broken by the almost silent whispers of Miroku and Sango. Naruto wasn't really bothered by it; he's dealt with 'the silent treatment' for the better part of his life. Kagome, however, was bothered by the silence.

"Naruto…" Kagome began as she walked ahead of the group and to where Naruto was. "What world do you come from? What was it like?" She asked, here eyes shining with a hint of curiosity. Naruto turned to her and gave her a pointed stare. She recoiled somewhat. "I didn't mean to sound nosy-"

"It's horrible." Naruto cut her off, and gained the attention of the entire group. "It's just as bad, if not worse than this world. Although I can't really be precise about that assumption since I don't know enough about this world. But I do know that my world is full of people similar to me, who would have little trouble defeating a demon like the one I fought last night. Many of them are ruthless, cold-blooded killers though, which is what makes it a horrible place." Naruto finished, still looking at Kagome with a bored stare. "But I'm familiar with my world and know enough about it in order to survive. And while I'm fairly confident that I could survive this world's dangers, I'm not familiar with it, as I just said."

The entire group was silent after Naruto finished speaking. Each had their eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"What do you mean, 'people like you'?" Kagome asked quietly. The others nodded to her question.

Naruto, this time, gave the girl a deadpan look. "You know," He began lazily. "You lot are asking some pretty personal questions about a guy you just met. The only reason I've told you as much as I have is because I'm either never going to see any of you again, or I'm going to be stuck in this world and will probably see all of you on several occasions." Everyone blushed, except Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara, for their forwardness. Naruto gave a chuckle at their embarrassment.

"Oh hey, would you look at that? We're here."

And true to that, the group just exited the tree line that outlined the clearing in which the well was in. The group stopped walking, but Naruto continued on towards the well.

"So, you're just leaving?" Kagome asked with an ounce of anger. She didn't know why, nor did anyone else. Especially Naruto.

"Listen." Naruto started, not even bothering to turn around or stop walking. "I'll be honest with you. Knowing my luck, there's at least a 90% chance that this _won't _work, and I'll end up staying here."

'**Explain to my why you're doing this again?' **Kyuubi questioned out of no where in a clearly angry voice.

'Did you not just hear me? You know just as much as I do that this probably won't work, but I need to know if does. Alright?' Naruto replied as calmly as he could.

"I'll tell you what." Naruto stopped in front of the well, and turned to face the group that was now about half way across the clearing. "If it makes you feel better, and if this works, I'll try and come back through the well and give a goodbye…or something like that." Naruto ended making a random hand gesture. 'Still don't know why I _have_ to though.'

"I still don't understand why in the hell we're even worrying about this guy." Inuyasha said loudly in a rude manner.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too dog-breath." Naruto shot back with a smirk.

"What was that!" Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs.

"Inuyasha." Kagome had that sickly sweet smile on her face again that put chills down each man's spine. Inuyasha gave her a frightened look. "Sit boy." With that Inuyasha's necklace gave off a purple glow, before he shot to ground face first with a grunt.

Naruto simply stared at the ground based dog demon, barely holding back a smile on his face. Before anyone had anytime to react, he moved up beside Kagome and put on his best cheerful look. "Aw…I didn't know you cared Kagome-Chaaan." He finished, drawing out the suffix of her name for effect.

Inuyasha growled, Miroku smirked, Sango looked away in order to hide her smile, and Kagome blushed madly at Naruto's action.

"Wh-what are you talking about now?" Kagome stuttered in response, embarrassed beyond belief at the implication.

Naruto gave a small laugh. "Hehe. I'm just playing with ya." He looked behind him, and down the well. "Anyway, I really should be going. I really don't want to think about what my world is like without me. No one to constantly cause chaos or save the world…" Naruto gave a shudder. "What a terrifying thought."

With that, Naruto sat on the edge of the well and swung his legs around so they were dangling inside the opening. Everyone but Inuyasha looked at Naruto with a somewhat sad face, which greatly bothered Naruto; not the face that Inuyasha wasn't sad, but that the others _were _sad. One day; they've known him for a single day. Hell, it wasn't even that long, and yet they acted as if they would miss him.

'Eh…Clingy group of people. Well, except for the hanyou, but whatever.' Naruto thought to himself. "I'm not really that good at goodbyes-or anything of the sort really-so the best I can really say is that I regret not getting to know this world more. But as I've said, I'll probably end up being stuck here so, this is perhaps a goodbye." Naruto put his arms on either side of him and pushed himself off the edge of the well and into the dark. He fell for a couple of seconds until he reached the bottom and a purple flash enveloped him. 'Huh…Looks like I won't be seeing them or this world again.'

'**You are by far, the biggest fool I have yet to meet in my long lifetime. You know that right?' **Kyuubi was not the happiest…being at the moment. **'The one chance you had at happiness, and you just threw it away carelessly!'**

'Can it fur ball!' Naruto snapped back. 'I did not belong there, and even if you think differently, you know that just as much as I do. And again, did you not here me? I might end up returning.'

Before either could continue their argument, the flash receded and Naruto landed on the moist ground at the bottom of a well. He looked up only to see a wooden roof at the top of the well.

Naruto sighed. "You know, I have this strange feeling that this is not the well that I came from." He mumbled to himself.

'**Same. Man, this just keeps getting stranger and stranger doesn't it?'**

With another, this time heavier, sigh, Naruto began to climb the well. "Not a single god damn thing goes my way. Not once!" With a small grunt, Naruto hauled himself on the edge of the well. "Yep, I hate my life." Naruto scowled as he discovered that he was inside a small shed or something like that, with various things on the many shelves that were on the walls.

"Hey, look out!" An obvious kid's voice exclaimed.

Naruto snapped his head to the source of the noise. Before he, a ninja, could even react, a rubber ball the size of his head collided with his face, and forced him to lose his grip. Naturally, according to the laws of physics, he plummeted back to the bottom of the well with a furious scowl held firmly on his face. Yet again, once he reached the bottom, a purple flash appeared and he vanished from the well. This was just getting plain ridiculous.

XXX

(Same time Naruto traveled through the well with Kagome and the rest.)

When it was clear that Naruto had succeeded in traveling through the well, a somewhat somber atmosphere settled in.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Sango asked out loud with a small frown etched on her features.

"Again, _why the hell_ should we care?" Inuyasha forced out. He wasn't exactly happy that some random guy just popped up, and for some odd reason, everyone seemed to end up liking him. It not only confused the hell out of him, but sort of angered him. They were supposed to be searching for jewel fragments, not helping some stranger. The fact that because of Naruto they had anther shard was completely irrelevant. They would have found it anyway…hopefully.

"Because it was the right thing to do Inuyasha." Miroku had his eyes closed in thought. "What do you think would have happened to Kagome if no one helped her when she first traveled through the well?" Inuyasha opened his mouth, only to close it again. Seeing this, Miroku nodded. "Exactly. And even if he was able to protect himself, he still hadn't a clue of where he was or anything about the well. If not for us, he might not have been able to get back to his world."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded in agreement and understanding. She was frowning at the turn of events. She didn't know why, but when he disappeared, she felt as if something left with him. She didn't quite know what to think of it. "I can't imagine what it would have been like if I was left completely alone in another world I knew nothing about."

They all settled into silence, not really sure of what to say anymore. For all of them, not just Kagome, it was quite strange for all of them to miss someone they literally just met. Before any of them could continue that train of thought though, their attention was brought back to the well when a bright purple flash escaped the well's opening.

A few seconds passed after the flash. Each person and demon, including Inuyasha, stared with wide eyes that were full of disbelief. There on the ground in front of the well sat…Naruto. He was obviously not happy.

'What the hell?' Was the mutual though of everyone. Hell, Kirara's eyes were wide, which was kind of weird for a cat. Even if she was a demon cat.

Again, silence rained over the moment. This time was due to the pure shock that basically stole everyone's ability to form coherent sentences for the moment.

"Well, it worked all right." Naruto started, anger radiating his form. "But I'm pretty damn sure that where I got transported was not where the well I traveled through was. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't even my world I got thrown into. Again." Naruto almost growled out.

"A-are you alright?" Miroku asked with some uncertainty.

Naruto looked up at Miroku as if he were crazy. "'Am I alright?' I think that the answer should be rather evident. But," Naruto pushed himself off the ground. "in order to satisfy your _curiosity_, no I am not alright." Naruto closed his eyes, sucked in a deep breath and then slowly released, trying his best to remain calm. The urge to go on a rampage and destroy everything in sight was almost impossible to resist for him at this point. As if it wasn't bad enough before. "See." Naruto spread his arms out. "I told you, with my luck, I'd probably end up being stuck here anyway." He gave a humorless chuckle. "I guess it's a good thing I suck so much at goodbyes because I never really left, isn't it?" No one answered him.

"Will you be ok?" Asked Kagome gently. Her eyes were shining with concern. She still didn't know why, but felt attracted to Naruto. Not in the way of being drawn by his looks or anything like that, but just drawn to him for some odd reason.

Naruto sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his knows. 'I bet you're just laughing you ass off right now Kyuubi.'

'**Hehe. You bet your ass I am.' **Kyuubi said breathlessly between chuckles. **'Boy, you are lucky as hell. You tried to do the wrong thing by making the wrong choice, and for once life forces you to take the right choice. To me, this is funny as hell. So yes, I am laughing my ass off.' **With that, Kyuubi dissolved into uncontrollable laughter.

'Stupid fox.' Naruto thought, annoyed at how Kyuubi was humored by his misfortunes. He looked to Kagome. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll just…I'll just have to make the best of this I guess." 'Been doing it my whole life so it shouldn't be difficult to cope with now.' "Just…Listen, alright?" When it seemed that everyone was listening he continued. "I'm going to get out of your guys' hair for now." Naruto held up his hand when he saw a few of them ready to interrupt him. "_Listen. _What I want to do is travel around for a bit and get a little familiar with this world, and get used to the fact that I'm stuck here. If you guys want to, I guess I can meet up with you at some point. But for now, I really just want to trek out on my own. I'm better at managing with things like this on my own than with others anyway."

"Are you sure?" Kagome wasn't exactly convinced yet.

"Trust me. Things like this-Well not exactly like this-have happened to me before and I've survived. I'll be perfectly fine. I honestly don't think that I'll run into any trouble I can't handle, so you don't really need to worry or anything like that. Plus, I just told you that if you wanted, I'll meet up with you guys later." Naruto casually waved off any of the concerns they could have for him. 'Seriously, why the hell are they making this more difficult than it has to be?'

"If you're sure." Naruto turned to Sango and gave her a deadpan look. She sighed. "Alright. I guess we don't have the right to stop you anyway."

"Or a reason for that matter."

Naruto narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at Inuyasha. "You know, you really need to work on your people skills. Life is a lot easier when you're not an asshole to everyone." Inuyasha only growled in response to Naruto's jab. "So, do you want me to meet up with all of some time in the near future or not?" Naruto asked, getting more and more annoyed as time went on.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome all looked to each other before nodding. "That would be fine I guess. Since you helped us gain a fragment of the Sacred Jewel, we kind of owe you. If you need any help, it would be easier if you knew where to find us." Miroku said after a little bit.

Naruto nodded. "Ok. I don't really care about the, 'you owing me' thing, but whatever. Also, It would help if you could give me directions or possible a map so I could actually know where to meet you."

"Ah! I have an extra map." Kagome took off her large yellow backpack off here shoulders and set in the ground. She shuffle through it until she stood back up with a folded, worn out looking map. "This should help you out." She looked to Miroku. "Should we just set the meeting point at Kaede's village?"

"That would be the most practical plan." Miroku said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then." Kagome walked up to Naruto and stood beside him, unfolded the map and roamed her eyes over it until they landed on a certain spot. "This," She pointed to what appeared to be a small settlement on the map. "is where we usually stop and rest. We usually don't travel very far from it any direction which is why." She neglected to mention the other reasons.

Naruto nodded, and gently took the map from the girl's hands. "Thank you very much." Naruto said gratefully. "This all would a lot harder if I didn't have a map to help navigate."

Kagome blushed slightly. "It's not a problem." She almost patted herself on the back for not stuttering, but didn't because she still could prevent the blushing.

Naruto smiled to himself. For some reason, he could make the girl embarrassed without even trying. It was kind of funny. "Well, I'm gonna get going. But first," Naruto crouched onto the ground, and pointed a finger to Shippo and signaled him to come. Shippo very hesitantly walked in front of Naruto. "You're a Kitsune are you not?" Naruto asked kindly.

"Yes," Shippo answered quietly. "Why?"

Naruto smiled down at the fox demon. "Simple. So am I." With that, Naruto patted Shippo's head, stood up, and began walking off towards the last road he saw. "I'll see you all sometime soon, so don't fret." Naruto waved over his shoulder.

Shippo stood there wide-eyed. Another Kitsune? A smile slowly formed on his cute little face. "Bye Naruto!" Shippo surprisingly yelled with enthusiasm.

Naruto briefly stopped and turned his head back to look at Shippo. He gave smile before continuing on.

'What an very odd group indeed.' Naruto thought.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm fairly confident that the next chapter will come out sooner than this one did compared to the first chapter. Not 100% sure though. Please review, and if you want to flame, please try and restrain yourself and instead leave constructive criticism.


End file.
